Elena Johnson
This roleplay character belongs to Allison and can be found here. Elena "Lena" Johnson is a 16-year-old Greek demigod, the daughter of Poseidon and Hailey Johnson. Not much is known about Elena's mother, as Elena herself has never met her and doesn't know much about her except her name, which was revealed in The Runaway Demigod. Elena is a member of the Poseidon Cabin. History Early Life To be added. Life at Camp Half-Blood To be added. Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Rise of Kronos* To be added. The Last Olympian To be added. Between the Series The Runaway Demigod To be added The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero To be added. The Son of Neptune To be added. The Mark of Athena To be added. The House of Hades To be added. The Blood of Olympus To be added. The Trials of Apollo The Hidden Oracle To be added. Personality Fatal Flaw To be added Powers and Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Most children of Poseidon have the ability to control water with their mind. They also are able to breathe underwater, to use water to heal themselves and fuel their strength, and to stay dry underwater, amongst many other things. Although Elena is capable of all of this, she is not as well practiced as Percy. * Geokinesis: Children of Poseidon have a limited amount of control of the Earth, given Poseidon is known to create earthquakes. This ability shows up most frequently in times of emotional instability. * Telepathy (with equestrian and aquatic animals): This is the ability Elena uses the most often and feels she is the best at. Children of Poseidon can communicate telepathically with horses, pegasi (and other mythical and non-mythical creatures similar to them), and both mythical and no-mythical aquatic animals. Since Elena spends a lot of time in the stables, she gets a lot of practice with this ability. * Atmokinesis: Not a wildly used ability since it requires a lot of effort, but children of Poseidon can create small hurricanes. Elena has not been seen using this ability. Weaknesses To be added. Magical Items * Amuletum: Elena's charm bracelet that turns into a sword. Previously, the bracelet had been used as a bookmark in her Greek mythology book, the items being the only two things she had left of her mother. It's not known who created the magical bracelet or how it came into her mother's possession. Relationships Love Interests To be added Friends To be added Companions To be added Family Hailey Johnson Main article: Hailey and Elena To be added. Poseidon Main article: Poseidon and Elena To be added Percy Jackson Main article: Percy and Elena To be added Tyson Main article: Tyson and Elena To be added Frank Zhang Main article: Frank and Elena To be added Mr. & Mrs. Wells Main article: The Wells and Elena To be added Rivals To be added Gods To be added Enemies To be added Etymology * Elena is a feminine first name of both Greek and Spanish origin. It means "shining light" or "bright one". * Briar is a unisex name of English origin, meaning "shrub" or "small tree". * Johnson is a surname of English origin, meaning "son of John" and "Jehova has been gracious". ** For most of her life, her surname was the only thing Elena knew about her mother. Trivia * To be added Tropes * To be added Gallery * To be added